


we're stronger together

by bakuh0e_icyth0t



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Derry (Stephen King), Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Stanley Uris, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Sad, Sad Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuh0e_icyth0t/pseuds/bakuh0e_icyth0t
Summary: "I wanna run away with you, but there's nowhere to go.""We have each other. I know it's not much, but together, we're stronger."
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	we're stronger together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9 No. 2 : II. Andante - Frédéric Chopin, Jean Baudin Clarke  
> Riot! - Earl Sweatshirt
> 
> both beautiful pieces of art just like Stan and Mike

The two boys looked up at the stars, the scratchy grass beneath them only a second thought. From where they were laying, you could see Virgo. At least, that's what Stanley said. Mike nodded along. He knew nothing about constellations, unlike Stan who seemed to know everything. 

That's one of the many things Mike likes about Stan: his intelligence. He has an infinite amount of knowledge for peculiar things. Like birds and stars. He could tell you a million facts about a common Robin, and you could only be enticed with the way he spoke. With passion and excitement. How he always put his hands under his thighs when he talked of something he enjoyed so he wouldn't be too "dramatic". Mike thought it was cute.

It was maybe 1 in the morning. They didn't know. They arrived at the field near midnight. Time could've passed quickly or slowly. Their phones were in their pockets on silent, and neither cared enough to look.

Mike was the only person Stan could ever be okay with not knowing the time. It was hard to keep track of it when he was with Mike. Time always seemed to fly by.

"Do you think there's something out there?" Mike asked through the deafening silence.

"Like aliens?" Stan glanced at him.

"Yeah,"

Stan looked back up to the stars, his hands neatly folded on his stomach. "There has to be. The universe is too big for us to be the only ones. Plus, there are so many universes outside of ours. So, yeah. I think there are aliens."

Silence lapsed over them again. Stan reached for Mike's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Do you think we'll make it?"

Mike turned to him, his eyebrows drawing together. "What do you mean?"

"Think we'll make it out of here? Together?" Stan still had his eyes fixated on the stars; Virgo.

Mike stared at him, taking in the man beside him. Stan's curly, blond hair rounded his face, stopping at his sharp jawline. There were oval-shaped divots scattered along his hairline - something Stan was incredibly insecure about. But Mike saw them as a sign of bravery. He had none other than IT chewing on his face, and he was still here, staring at the stars. 

"Yes," Mike said sincerely. He squeezed the hand in his. 

Stan spun on his side, facing Mike. There was a smile on his face and Mike couldn't help but lean in and press his lips against the others. He could feel Stan's smile grow into the kiss. 

They knew it was okay to kiss here. They drove 30 minutes north. Nobody would be around to see them like this. They were safe here. 

Stan pressed forward, bringing his hand to rest on the side Mike's face. The darker boy pulls the other closer by his hips, dragging Stan on top of him. Stan brings his hands up to Mike's rough, curly hair. 

This was their favorite kind of kiss; slow and passionate. It was different than their usual quick, behind the door kiss. It only got harder and harder to sneak kisses here and there. Let alone enough peace to cuddle. It would only get more hectic when the Losers all got accepted to college, and most of their time would be spent all together. Maybe by then, Mike and Stan would gain enough courage to come out. Probably not. 

It didn't matter that the 7 of them have been through a lot together. The Bower's Gang, controlling parental guardians, death, and... IT. The other 5 were already tolerant of Mike's race and Stan's cultural differences. They wouldn't want to push that tolerance than they already have. 

These kinds of kisses made it seem that the 2 could get through anything together. It gave them hope in themselves and their future. As the kiss progressed, the two began thinking. This love they had, it was great and matchless. They would never find this again. And they knew that to be a fact. However, they also knew that their relationship was going to have to go through some rough things. It wouldn't be easy. A gay pair, one black and the other Jewish. What a duo.

That's why it was so hard to pull away. They didn't want to face the facts. They didn't want to open their eyes and realize that they weren't going to be handed a perfect life. The two weren't going to be able to do a lot of things. It would be harder to get jobs, adopt a kid, and they couldn't even get married. Society didn't want them to love each other. 

It felt so vigilant. The only thing they could do was stick together. Go through life together. A big fuck you to the world. 

Mike opened his eyes as Stan pulled away. His heart ached as he saw tears streaming down his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. A tear dropped onto his cheek. And Mike wanted to scream at the world. Ask why they had to drive far away from civilization to feel safe to love someone. Why they hated him and Stan so much. 

But that was impossible. So he did the next best thing. He pulled Stan down against his chest, his hand running up and down the other's back. Stan hid his face between the crook of Mike's neck, muffling his cries as best as he could. 

"I wanna run away with you," Stan said between sobs. "But there's nowhere to go."

Mike clenched his jaw. Not exactly in anger. He just didn't want to cry. "We have each other. I know it's not much, but together, we're stronger." 

"You're all I need, Mikey." 

Mike closed his eyes for a second and inhaled shakily. He wanted to fix the world for him. Do everything he can to make this all better for him. For them. 

They stayed like that. Tangled together, dreaming of a world where they could just be themselves and get no repercussions in turn. But they were dreaming after all. They didn't know the future. It scared them to death. Nevertheless, they both had someone to fall back on. Someone that would help them back up after every punch. And that's, that's what made it worth it. 

"I love you," Stanley whispered as his breaths evened out.

"I love you, too," Mike said, "And I forever will,"

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? any feedback? any prompts?


End file.
